Grandfather
by Eliza Rosenberg
Summary: AUTHOR'S NOTE! Could Cordelia's unborn child really be dead? Why is Drusilla back?. CC CA (this will end up as CA)
1. a surprise in store

**Author**: Eliza Rosenberg

**Title**: Grandfather

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing of Angel otherwise I would be rich, very rich.

**Spoilers**: All episodes of Angel up to 4x12 – Calvary

**Rating**: G-PG-13

**Authors notes**: indicates thoughts, first attempt blah blah blah

**Summary**: After defeating the beast and its master, the gang take some time out to recuperate.  Cordelia returns with skip, a changed woman with a shock in store………

Chapter One – A surprise in store

Hyperion Hotel 

The gang wearily enter what is left of the doors to the Hyperion hotel, unable to speak, not yet comprehending what they had just been through.  Angel, with his soul returned by Connor heads straight for the basement to take out his guilt for being Angelus on the now well used punching bag that was down there.

Connor, seeing where his father went immediately turned and went back out on to the streets. 

"Where are you going?" asked Wesley

"Out" he replied

Fred and Gunn sat down on the sofas and looked at each other.

"Fred, you know I'm…"

"You don't have to say it Charles, I know," she said in a weak tone.  "I'm leaving tonight, going home to rest, after everything with him and Cordelia, I just don't think I can take it"

"Do you need a lift to the bus station or something?"

"No thank you, Lorne said he'd take me"

"Are you sure? With what could still be out there…"

"Charles, please I can do this myself"

With that Fred went upstairs to pack.  Wesley slowly walked to the office still consumed with grief by what Cordelia had done to Lilah.  

She didn't deserve that, not now not after everything he thought.  

Of course Wesley knew something that the others didn't – Lilah was pregnant…

Cordelia still hadn't come into the hotel, she was so afraid, afraid of what she had done, to scared to face angel even though he wasn't evil anymore.  And Wesley she saw the look in his eyes when he told her that Lilah was dead and he knew she'd done it.  That look, so cold so…

Hyperion Garden 

Suddenly a huge flash of light and a roll of thunder engulfed Cordelia.  She was knocked off her feet, blinded.

"What the"

A large towering figure loomed high above her breathing heavily sounding really angry.

"CORDELIA CHASE" the figure boomed loudly

"CORDELIA CHASE, YOU HAVE BEEN FOUND GULITY OF ABUSING THE POWERS OF THE HIGHER REALMS AND FOR THAT YOU SHALL BE SENT TO HELL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Please don't" Cordelia whimpered "I'm sorry really sorry, I'll make up for it somehow I promise"

"That is not an option "

"But but…"

"You are going to HELL" and with that the figure let out an extremely loud and disturbing laugh

"Skip? Is that you?"

"Was I that obvious?"

"Well no but"

"No time to talk now, you have to come with me"

And with that Cordelia took skips hand and disappeared.  Back in the hotel Lorne stood waiting in the lobby, sea breeze in hand.

"Get a move on babycakes we're gonna miss that bus outta loco"

"Coming Lorne nearly ready" Fred replied

Fred came down to the lobby where Gunn was still sitting.  Without speaking they looked at each to say 'take care'. As they left Gunn went into the office to see Wesley.  Wesley looked up and motions Gunn to join him for a drink.  He accepts and sits down. He can see that Wesley is still pretty distressed and decides to drink rather then press him for his feelings.

Down in the basement Angel is still working out his frustrations. 

My friends, what I did to my friends he stops and pulls out of his pocket a crumpled picture of Cordelia. 

How could you of all people been the one who helped the beast, you've killed humans, how will you cope? 

As the sun set on another day the Wesley, Angel, Gunn, Lorne and Connor stopped to look at the sky. A perfect clear night.  Fred tried to sleep on the coach on the way to Texas but every time she closed her eyes, all she could see was Angelus' eyes boring into her.  Although she knew he was gone, she would never be able to forget him.  Tears slowly fell from her eyes….

Meanwhile on the higher plains screams could be heard from Cordelia's mouth as she was being tortured over and over with visions of all the people she had hurt. 

Please get out of my head, I'm sorry really sorry.  ANGEL!!!!! 

At that moment Angel looked up from where he was sitting in his room reading

"Cordelia?"

**_8 months later……………………………………………………………………………_**

**  
** LA Streets 

Two vampires were running down the back streets of LA trying to shake off Angel, Gunn and Connor.  They weren't having much look avoiding these guys.  The vampires ran into a side alley where they realised they were trapped.  Game faces on they turned to face the gang who were now armed with stakes and crossbows.

"Connor, Gunn, you take the one on the left and I'll take one on the right" Angel shouted

"You got my back?" Gunn said to Connor

"You got it" Connor replied

With that the fight began.  It didn't take long for the vamps to be dust.  Soon Angel, Gunn and Connor were walking down the steps to the hotel where they were greeted by Wesley and Lorne.

Hyperion Lobby 

"Hey Angelcakes, don't you look the happy beefcake!"

"Lorne" Angel growled back

The gang went into the office to check what other nasties had crept into LA.  A noise was heard in the hotel lobby and they all rushed in to see a young woman standing with her bags on the floor looking radiant and refreshed.

"Fred how are you?" said Wesley

"Much better now thank you"

The gang caught up with Fred and Angel apologised to her for what he had put her through.  Fred accepted but told angel to give her a little notice if he went 'Grrrrr' again.

"Where's Cordelia?" Fred asked curiously  

Wesley replied "well she just sort of………..disappeared"

A big bright flash engulfed the lobby of the hotel. The gang rubbed their eyes trying to make out what was in front of them.

"Hey Skip, hey everybody its Skip!" Angel said excitedly

Skip stood there and looked at the gang.  He took a deep breath and spoke

"Where's Cordelia?" Fred vocalising what everyone else was thinking.

"I'm right here" Cordelia replies and slowly steps out from behind skip.

Angel looks into her eyes and says, "How have you…" Angel's eyes fall down to her stomach 

Images of Darla heavily pregnant enter Angels mind 

"I'm going to be an uncle just like Green guy over there" skip says to break the profound silence. "And guess who's the daddy?"

The gang all turn to look at Cordelia who in turn looks at Connor.

"Me?"

Coming Soon – Chapter two: Father to be?

Please read and review, I'm an amateur so I can take it. Thank you


	2. Father to be?

Author: Eliza Rosenberg Title: Grandfather Disclaimer: I own nothing of Angel otherwise I would be rich, very rich. Spoilers: All episodes of Angel up to 4x14 - Salvage Rating: G-PG-13 Authors notes: indicates thoughts, sorry about the delay, been busy with college work. I hate dialogue! Summary: Cordelia is back, heavily pregnant with Connors child. As Connor comes to terms with becoming a father, Cordelia begins to transform into something Angel is only to familiar with......  
  
Chapter Two - Father to be?  
  
Hyperion  
  
The gang still stood in shock in the lobby of the hotel. Angel, brooding as always walked up to his room without saying a word.  
  
"Aaaah Cordy that's great!" Fred exclaimed loudly "it is isn't it?"  
  
"Let me be the first to say congratulations my little sweetpea" Lorne said with a genuine tone to his voice.  
  
Connor slowly walked up to Cordelia cautiously and gave her a long hug.  
  
"We're gonna have a baby, I can't wait"  
  
Gunn turned to Wesley and said quietly  
  
"This is gonna get messy"  
  
"You think?"  
  
And with that Wesley went into the office to do some research. Fred and Cordelia go to her apartment. Whilst Connor goes upstairs to talk to Angel.  
  
Cordelia's Apartment  
  
"Hey Dennis, I'm back" shouts Cordelia  
  
Cordelia feels Dennis' light touch on her face  
  
"I missed you Dennis"  
  
Slowly a pad and a pen floated towards Cordelia. The pen began to write on the paper. It said I missed you too! What have you been doing to yourself? And with that Cordelia proceeded to tell Dennis everything. Well almost everything. Fred stood in front of the refrigerator staring at the picture of Cordy, Wes and Angel.  
  
"Hey Cordy, why haven't you got a photo of me?"  
  
"I do have some they are in my room" Cordy shouted. "C'mon there's a sale on and I need so much baby stuff"  
  
With that they left the apartment. Meanwhile back at the hotel a very nervous and slightly worried Connor is standing outside Angel's room his hand ready to knock. The door opens.  
  
"Dad are you ok?, you just left us down there, Cordy didn't look to happy"  
  
Angel muttered something under his breath. Connor looked at his father with shock.  
  
"Connor, I am happy for you and Cordy, its just"  
  
"I know, you really love her, but I promise I'll take care of her and our baby Grandfather!"  
  
"Hey! Come here son let me give you a hug you rascal"  
  
As Connor hugged his father, Angel looked at the picture of Cordy on his bedside table and sighed. Downstairs Gunn and Lorne are taking bets on what the new baby's name will be while in the office. Wesley has discovered an ancient prophecy (ANgroan, not again) written in Samarian referencing a seer and her demon child.........  
  
Streets of LA  
  
Cordy and Fred are frantically running around all the baby stores stocking up for the new arrival. Cordy is starting to look tired so Fred suggests they sit and rest.  
  
"So how are ya feeling really" asks Fred  
  
"Ok I guess, I'm happy but"  
  
"But what"  
  
"The look on Angels face, it was so"  
  
"He'll get over it, he cares about you too much"  
  
"Thanks Fred for being so nice"  
  
"Cordy, you're my best friend, I can't be any less than happy for you"  
  
Fred and Cordy hug. As they begin to separate, Fred looks at Cordy and sees her eyes have turned a bright shade of amber..  
  
Underground sewer  
  
A group of robed figures are huddled around a fire chanting and throwing strange herbs. The leader stands up and shouts to the others that they have found her.  
  
"Go and get her then" a voice speaks from the shadows  
  
Outside Hyperion  
  
Cordy and Fred are heading towards the Hyperion when out of the shadows; four robed figures begin to chase them  
  
"Fred run!!"  
  
Cordy and Fred begin running to the hotel but the robed figures are getting close. Cordy begins to glow and lets out an energy bolt knocking the figures to the ground. Seconds later Fred and an exhausted Cordy come running into the lobby of the hotel. Cordy sees Connor and collapses  
  
"Cordy" shouts Connor and runs towards her  
  
Angel jumps over the balcony matrix style and goes to help Connor bring cordy upstairs.  
  
"What happened?" Wesley asks to a shocked Fred. She explains what happened outside the hotel. Wesley tells Fred, Gunn Lorne and Angel about the prophecy he has found and he is having trouble translating it.  
  
"Something's coming my little lunch muffins, something big" Lorne says slowly with a hit of worry in his voice.  
  
Upstairs Cordy and Connor are talking about their future arrival. Connor is honest with Cordy about his fears about becoming a father, which she appreciates.  
  
"Connor quick, give me your hand"  
  
Connor lays his hand on Cordy's swollen belly and feels his child kick for the first time. He looks at her with a smile and Cordy lunges at him, with an angry look in her eyes. Bags are knocked to the floor. Connor feels a sharp pain in his neck and screams.  
  
The gang hear the struggle and race upstairs. Angel carefully prises Cordy off Connor.  
  
"Are you ok what happened"  
  
"She she bit me"  
  
"What Cordy wouldn't do that"  
  
Angel turns and looks at his seer. Cordy stares back at him with blood around her mouth and a hungry look in her eyes...  
  
*** Lorne contacts a doctor friend - a powerful witch to try and explain what is happening to Cordy but she can't. Connor is avoiding Cordy now, as he is too nervous to be around her what is wrong with her  
  
Fred stays with Cordy not wanting to leave her friend. Gunn, Connor and Angel hit the streets to see if there are any new demons in town whilst Wesley hits the books determined to translate the prophecy.  
  
Cordy leaves Fred in her room to go and talk to Wesley to see if he has found anything yet which he hasn't. They sit down together and begin to talk properly since the destruction of the beast - about everything including Lilah.  
  
Underground sewer  
  
The robed figures are preparing to take Cordy's baby away as they have discovered that it is very powerful indeed.  
  
Hyperion  
  
The gang are finally all asleep taking a well-deserved rest after the excitement of the day. Mean while Cordy is restless having nightmares about demons trying to kill her and her baby  
  
"Aaaah NOOO!!!!!!"  
  
The gang rush into her room to see what had happened. Fred notices that Cordy is looking pale and sweaty so at Angel's instruction they take Cordy to the hospital.  
St. Matthews Hospital, Maternity wing  
  
The gang leaves Cordy and Angel in a room together as Connor doesn't want to be left alone with her. As they wait for a doctor to come and do a scan, Angel and Cordy talk.  
  
"You know Cordy, I am happy for you, it was just a shock you know?"  
  
"It was a shock for me too but I'm happy you're happy granddad!!!!"  
  
"Hey!!"  
  
They hug she should be having my baby, not my son. The doctor comes into the room with the scanning equipment and proceeds with the scan  
  
"How have you been feeling?"  
  
"Fine a little tired I guess"  
  
"When did you last feel the baby kick?"  
  
"Last night why?"  
  
"I'm just going to get another doctor"  
  
Angel reaches for Cordys hand as another doctor comes in  
  
"Whats wrong what is it"  
  
"I'm sorry, my colleague has just confirmed it, I'm sorry, I'm afraid your daughter has died"  
  
Cordy collapses forward into Angels arms. He squeezes her tightly, as a single tear runs down his cheek.  
  
Underground sewer  
  
I'm going to be an auntie!!! The voice from the shadows becomes clear - it's Drusilla.....  
  
Coming soon - Chapter Three - I'm here princess  
  
Please read and review thanks to you who reviewed. This is gonna get so much better..to understand you must be a die hard fan 


	3. i'm here princess

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing of Angel otherwise I would be rich, very rich.

**Spoilers**: Lets just say all eps of Angel bar season 5

**Rating**: G-PG-13 poss higher

**Authors notes**: indicates thoughts, //\\ indicates non-person speech

**Summary**: Cordelia sinks into a deep depression realising she has to give birth to her dead daughter,  Whilst Groo returns to offer her a way out of LA. The gang try to figure out who is behind a spate of attacks on young women.  Meanwhile, Drusilla and a mysterious force both have plans for Cordelia and her baby. 

Chapter Three – I'm here princess

**St Matthews Hospital, Maternity wing**

2 hours later Cordy is still in Angel's arms, unable to accept the news that her baby is dead.  Angel, too is also in shock and he feels useless, unable to do or say anything to help his seer and closest friend.

Is it me? Did I do something wrong? Is it because I'm part demon?  Should I not have stopped those guys? 

My Cordy, my dear Cordy if ending my life would ease your pain I would gladly do this for you

"Angel?"

"Yes?" 

"Is this a dream?"

"No I'm afraid not, its real Cordy"

"Are you sure?"

"Cordelia, please you shouldn't torture yourself like this. Cordelia? Cordy? Cor?"

Cordy sat up in her bed with a blank expression on her face. Angel gently shook her to try and get a reaction out or her.  Cordy continued to stare at the wall.  He knew there was nothing he could do for her now.

"I'm gonna let the others know what's going on.  Just shout if you need me"

No reaction.  Angel quietly left the room to find a phone and to call the gang to let them know what was going on. He had no idea what he was going to say them, let alone find the right words. 

Connor oh Connor

"Angel investigations, we help the helpless" Wesley answered

"Wes, its me"

"Aah Angel, how is Cordelia? Has she gone into labour yet?"

"Wes look I have to tell you something, are you sitting down?"

"Angel, is everything alright, I mean Cordelia and the baby?"

Everyone looked at Wesley and he put the phone on speaker.  

"The baby, it's a girl" Angel said softly, not wanting to tell the others that Cordy had lost the baby.

"I'm having a daughter? I'm having a daughter!!"  Connor said excitedly, forgetting about the wound on his neck

The gang began celebrating the imminent arrival of a new baby.  They were so happy that they didn't hear Angel say, "Something's happened"

"Sorry to break-up this miniature soiree but Angel cakes is trying to say something" said Lorne

With that they all went quiet

"It's the baby, she, she's dead"

Gunn and Fred held hands while Connor stared intensely at the phone

"The doctors, they did a scan but they couldn't find a heartbeat"

"They're wrong" Connor shouted, "My daughter is alive, she's alive!!"

"Connor, please" Angel said gently "the baby is gone and Cordy needs you right now"

"We're on our way" Gunn spoke determined to help Cordy 

"No, we shouldn't crowd her, Fred will you bring Connor with you?"

"Sure Angel, we're on our way"

With that Wesley put the phone back on the hook and looked at the gang.  He saw Lorne go into his office and assumed he was getting ready to begin the shiv-roth for Cordelia and Connor.  Gunn sits down in shock while Fred goes to talk to Connor.

"Are you ok? Do you want to talk" Fred said as she layed a hand on Connor's shoulder.

"Its all my fault, I shouldn't have come back"

"Don't say that Connor, you wouldn't have met your father or any of us if you hadn't"

"Its just"

Connor couldn't bear to talk anymore so he just fell forward into Fred's arms crying.  Gunn and Wesley agreed to look after Connor as he was in no condition to help anyone at the moment.  Fred took her coat and made her way to the hospital.  Wesley sees Lorne leaving the office acting quite strange.

"Where are you going"

"I've got to gather some things for the shiv-roth, ill be back soon"

"See you later then"

As Lorne leaves the hotel he breathes a sigh of relief 

I hope they didn't hear who I was talking to

**Hyperion lobby**

Gunn, Wes and Connor are sitting down watching the television in silence still unable to talk about Cordy

//the police are still at a lost to discover who is behind a series of attacks on young women in the Los Angeles area, officials are reluctant to release any information at this time however we can tell you that several of the bodies have been exsanguinated\\

"What does exsanguinate mean?" asked Connor still red eyed from his crying

"It means that the bodies have been drained of all their blood"

"Now is not the time for some crazy ass demon to be on the loose" said Gunn 

"I know replied Wes but we should go and check it out, we'll get Angel on the way"

**St. Matthews Hospital, Maternity Wing**

Fred arrived at the hospital to see Angel leaning against the door to Cordy's room in shock with slightly puffy eyes

"Angel?"

"Hey Fred"

Fred opened her arms out for Angel and he didn't refuse the warm and gentle nature of his friend

"How is she?" Asked Fred cautiously

"She's still in shock, she won't speak or acknowledge that I'm in the room"

"You do now what she has to do next don't you?"

"What?"

"She has to give birth"

"But the baby, she's dead"

Fred gave Angel a look that said 'now do you understand?'

Wes arrives at the hospital sees Angel and pulls him to one side

"Angel, there's a situation that we need your help with"

"Not now Wes, Cordy needs me"

"I'm not trying to doubt that Angel but it seems there is an exsanguinating demon on the loose"

"What in LA? Hold on while I talk to Fred"

Angel left Fred at the hospital while he went to help Wes, Gunn and Connor to track down the demon.  

**Higher realms**

_How can we get the chosen one when she is with the lower beings?_

_Do not worry he will come to protect her and deliver the chosen one to us_ **Underground sewer**

In the underground sewer, Drusilla and the sect of monks are standing around a circle of dead women.  In a darkened corner, a large gourd is almost full to the top with blood.

"Soon we will have enough to begin the ritual"

**LA Streets**

Wes, Gunn Connor and a despondent Angel are out patrolling the streets of LA, concentrating on bars, pubs and parks. As Angel and Connor are talking about Cordy, Wes and Gunn are talking about the task in hand

"Dad? How is she, really?"

"She's not good, the doctors were talking about inducing when I left"

"Inducing, what's that"

"The doctors have got to give Cordy some drugs so she can have the baby"

"But how, I don't understand, my baby is dead"

"I know son, but it can't stay inside Cordy, it wouldn't be safe"

"Oh dad"

Angel pulls his son into his arms 

why does it have to take a tragedy to bring my son to me? 

Meanwhile

"Wes, dya think this has anything to do with Cordy's baby"

"I'm not sure, from my research there is the mention of some sort of prophecy to do with an apocalypse but I haven't been able to translate it yet"

"Well, you'd better hurry up Wes"

"Look Gu…hey what's that, Angel, Connor look over there"

As the gang looked to where Wes was pointing to, two robed figures slowly came into view.  Almost immediately Angel vamped out and threw one of the figure against the wall

"What have you done to her, what have you done to the baby"

"We don't know what you mean"

"You're lying" Angel growled

"Please we know nothing, honest"

"Come on Angel, perhaps they're telling the truth" said Wesley, the voice of reason

"Please dad, this isn't doing Cordy any good"

Angel hesitantly let the figure go.  Almost immediately they ran away

"Well what do we do now" said Gunn vocalising what everyone was thinking

**St Matthews Hospital, Maternity Wing**

"Fred, honey can you get me something to drink?" 

I just wanna be alone, why is this happening to me, am I a bad person? 

Fred walked quickly back from the drink machine, she certainly didn't want to leave Cordy alone for longer then necessary. She was so preoccupied with her thoughts that she didn't notice a large man come up behind her

"Oh my god its you"

"Where is my princess?"

"Follow me Groo, I'll take you too her"

Fred and slowly entered Cordy's room, unsure of what her reaction would be

Cordy looked up and as soon as she saw Groo she broke down

"Oh Groo"

That was all Cordy could say.  Groo held Cordy in his arms and silently cried in his heart. 

What has happened to my princess, I never should have left her 

There was a knock at the door

"Erm excuse me Miss Chase, I have to give you an anaesthetic now before we can induce you"

"Ok" Cordy said in a weak voice

The doctor left the room and Fred came in.

"How is everything?"

Groo answered "my princess is very sad we will have to be strong for her"

"Oh NO NOT MY BABY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Cordy sat up with a start

"Cordy what is it, what did you see"

"I sa, saw Drusilla, and some guys in robes, they were cutting my baby out of me"

"What I don't understand" Fred said in a confused tone

Groo stood up "you're coming with me princess, I sense much danger here"

"But you can't just leave? What about Angel"

"Fred please let me go, I can't stay here any longer"

Fred nodded slowly.  She understood that if Cordy had a vision of her baby,  then things must be really bad.  She let Cordy go with Groo but not before giving Cordy a huge hug and making Groo promise to look after her.

"Don't tell me where you are going cos that way I can't lie and y'all know I ain't that good at lying"

"Thanks Fred, I'll see you soon"

**Hyperion**

Angel, Connor, Wes and Gunn entered to lobby of the hotel, ready to begin research.  They weren't prepared to see Fred waiting for them.

"Where's Cordy?" asked Connor worriedly

"She's gone"

"Gone?, gone where?" Angel shouted

"She's gone with Groo, I don't know where just know that she's safe"

"But what about the baby" asked Wes

"Cordy had a vision, of Drusilla whoever that is"

**Caritas**

"Take it easy my princess, we're almost there"

"What are we doing here?" asked Cordy weakly

"Relax cupcake, Groo is gonna take you somewhere safe"

"Lorne? what's going on? I don't understand"

"Trust me sweet cheeks"

With that Lorne began to chant to open a portal to Pylea.

"mhfieusjk  eifujnfx asuijtrgnmk dikmfgoi tugpt  sdootmhtosdf"

A bright swirling portal opened up in the middle of the lounge.

"Lorne, what's"

"Come my princess, back to where you can rest"

"Tell them, tell them I'm ok" said Cordy

"See you soon" replied Lorne somewhat sadly

As Groo and Cordy disappeared into the portal to Pylea, Lorne whispered

"I sure hope the powers know what they're doing"

**Hyperion**

"What do you mean she's gone, what is she doing with this Groo?" shouted Connor, distressed

"Angel please, Cordy was so afraid, this Drusilla girl has got her really wigged"

"I think we had better be prepared for any eventuality, especially with Drusilla involved"  stated Wesley

"If anything happens to her, I'll"

"Yeah that goes for me too" said Gunn

**Pylea**

Cordy and Groo entered the castle where Cordy last reigned as princess.  Groo dismissed all the servants and he led Cordy to a chamber reserved for special visitors to Pylea.

"Talk about stepping back in time" said Cordy with a slight depression in her voice

"You will be safe here" said Groo still unsure of human rituals when it came to procreation

"Groo could you uh"

"Princess?"

"Groo" Cordy whispered breathlessly. "I think the baby is coming!"

"I don't under" Groo watched helplessly as Cordy began to clutch her enlarged stomach in pain

**Hyperion**

A bright flash engulfed the lobby as Skip appeared

"What are you doing here?" asked Angel

"I'm here to take Cordelia upstairs"

"Huh?" said Connor

"The higher realms, the powers felt that she might need protection considering..."

"Considering what" asked Wesley, not wanting to give anything away

"That doesn't matter now, where is she?"

"Groo has taken her somewhere to rest, she just lost the baby"  spoke up Fred

"Mmmm, was Cordelia acting kind of strange before that, I mean kind of Soulless?" Skip directed at the gang

The gang stand in front of Skip confused, Lorne slowly sneaking in trying not to get noticed.  Angel looks at Skip and images begin to flash across his mind

Cordy biting Connor, yellow eyes............

Gunn turns, hearing a noise behind him - Lorne.  In an instant Connor has Lorne pushed up against a wall.

"WHERE IS SHE!!!!!!!" Connor shouts

"Connor listen to me"

"QUIET!!!!!" bellowed Skip "I think you should listen to me"

"Go ahead, and this better be good" Angel with a stern edge to his voice

"Cordelia's daughter is special, very special kind of like a chosen one except she is prophesied to lead the army of good and it is imperative that she remains on our side"

The gang stared at Skip, stunned.

"What else do you know about this?" asked Wesley, curiosity intrigued

Skip looked at Wesley, face not giving anything away.

"find her, before it's too late" Skip pleaded before disappearing 

**Pylea**

Groo stood looking at Cordy with confusion and sadness in his eyes.  Carefully he handed the lifeless body of Cordy's daughter to her.  Cordy is barely able to look at her, knowing is she does she will have to accept that she is gone.

"I shall leave you to mourn"

"Please stay"

"Anything for you princess"

Cordy looked at her daughter with huge sadness in her eyes.  She didn't even try and stop the tears from falling.  Groo gripped her tightly allowing his own tears to fall.

"Goodnight my precious Niamh sleep tight"

Coming soon - Chapter Four - Mother's love for the dead

Promise!!!!

Niamh - meaning 'radiance' or 'brightness'


End file.
